The present invention relates to a machine for slicing meat, in particular meat on the bone.
Machines currently available on the market are generally composed of a flat horizontal support surface for placing the meat to be sliced, and a belt blade mounted around two transmission rollers, the blade then performing a straight line cutting action in an upward vertical direction from said support surface.
This machine is operated by placing the meat to be sliced on the support surface, then by pushing the meat in a suitable direction against the blade during the slicing action, to obtain the meat slices with the thickness required.
From this description it is obvious that these machines are very dangerous for the operator, who because of lack of attention or by accident can place their hands in direct contact with the blade causing serious injury.
In particular, this danger is increased even further due to the fact that often the meat to be sliced is frozen, and for this reason is slippery and can escape the operator's grasp.